familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2013 top 10
File:Catherine-Norton 1913 death.jpg|Catherine A. Norton (1851-1913) appears to be a great aunt that lived in Boston. She was found by searching for Mulligan and Norton in Familysearch. File:Yvonne Öhrbom 2012December17.jpg|Yvonne Öhrbom (1949) has gone on genealogical expeditions to Duart Castle in Scotland and cemeteries in Sweden and has produced the Yvonne Öhrbom collection File:Lindauers of Strasbourg.png|The Lindauers of Pennsylvania and the Lindauers of New York were linked with greater certitude as descendants of Jean Jacques Lindauer (1770) File:Finn-Honorah 1865 birth Cardiff, Wales.jpg|Honora M. Finn (1865-1898) birth certificate from Wales File:Mistress X Freudenberg.png|Mistress X was thought to be the mother of Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) according to the DNA. But as it turned out Kevin Borland just received less Scandinavian DNA. File:Freudenberg-Helen 1928 birthcertificate.jpg|The birth certificate of Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) shows Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) was her mother. File:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 290872273.jpg|Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) arrival on March 16, 1867 File:Jensen-Leonard 1968 letter page1of2.png|Letter explaining the double Olsen - Jensen connection. Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) and Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) married Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896). File:Oldrin-William 1858 death.png|William Oldrin (1772-1858) death reported in the newspaper File:Oldrin-Amy 1853 death.png|Amy X (1780-1853) death reported in the newspaper File:Olson-Peder 1896 death.png|Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) came to the US and died of heat stroke. File:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 4.png|1931 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) article File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 5.png|1931 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) article File:Schneider 1941 inquiry page 1 of 11.jpg|1941 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) congressional report on his death File:Trautlein-Isabelle death certificate.jpg|1931 Isabelle Trautlein (1901-1931) is murdered by Norman Otto Olson I (1895-1977) File:Emil August Schneider and family circa 1913-1914.jpg|1913 image of Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) and his family Kevin Borland Kevin Borland lists these as his top genealogy finds for 2013 Borland side *1. Determining via DNA that my Direct Borland line migrated from Morocco to Spain to Scotland before coming to Ireland and America *2. Confirming via DNA that Lydia (Gregg) Borland (the first American Mrs. Borland in my direct Borland line) descends from the same Quaker Gregg family from which President Truman descends (making Harry Truman the third cousin of my great-great grandfather James Borland) *3. Determining via DNA that Lydia (Gregg) Borland’s mother’s maiden name was Ann Ruble *4. Proving that the parents of Harrison Miller were Jacob Miller (from Snyder County, PA) and Mary Bougher (from the Shenandoah Valley in VA) via DNA matches with multiple cousins of both Jacob and Mary. Jacob and Mary married a few years before Harrison’s birth, and they lived just across the border from Harrison County after their marriage. I also found Jacob’s baptismal record in Pennsylvania, so I was able to determine his parents as well, Johannes and Elizabeth (Eckhart) Miller. On the Scandinavian side *5. Finding a photo of the soldier’s cottage where Lars Öknaberg was stationed (named Ökna). *6. Tracing the Swedish Martinell family back to the immigrant ancestor François Martinell who came to Sweden from French Belgium to work in the iron smelters (around the same time many other French Walloons came to New Amsterdam to escape religious persecution)1. Determining via DNA that my Direct Borland line migrated from Morocco to Spain to Scotland before coming to Ireland and America *7. Confirming via DNA that Lydia (Gregg) Borland (the first American Mrs. Borland in my direct Borland line) descends from the same Quaker Gregg family from which President Truman descends (making Harry Truman the third cousin of my great-great grandfather James Borland) *8. Determining via DNA that Lydia (Gregg) Borland’s mother’s maiden name was Ann Ruble *9. Proving that the parents of Harrison Miller were Jacob Miller (from Snyder County, PA) and Mary Bougher (from the Shenandoah Valley in VA) via DNA matches with multiple cousins of both Jacob and Mary. Jacob and Mary married a few years before Harrison’s birth, and they lived just across the border from Harrison County after their marriage. I also found Jacob’s baptismal record in Pennsylvania, so I was able to determine his parents as well, Johannes and Elizabeth (Eckhart) Miller. Kevin found the following documents and images File:Ökna Soldattorp in Sweden.jpg|Ökna soldier's house from which Erik Öknaberg of Torshälla (1732) and Lars Ökneberg (1758-?) took their name File:Lindauer House postcard.jpg|Lindauer house in Rheinbischofsheim, Germany See also *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2014 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2012 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2010 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2007 top 10 Category: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )